Presented 18 invited talks over the past year in a concerted effort to disseminate widely the profound new capabilities of mass spectrometry to the solution for biomedical problems SEE LIST ON FOLLOWING PAGE) INVITED TALKS AND SEMINARS (October 97 - September 98) Brian T. Chait Oct 26-30, 1997 24th Annual Conference of the Federation of Analytical Chemistry and Spectroscopy Societies, Providence, Rhode Island Nov 5-9, 1997 Asilomar Conference, Pacific Grove, California Nov30-Dec.5, 1997 1St International Peptide Symposium, Kyoto, Japan Jan 6-8, 1998 1st Symposium on the Analysis of Well Characterized Biotechnology Pharmaceuticals, San Francisco, California Jan 24-27, 1998 Sanibel Conference, Sanibel Island, Florida Feb 10-12, 1998 National Jewish Medical and Research Center, Denver, Colorado Mar 3-4, 1998 The Pittsburgh Conference, New Orleans, Louisiana Mar20, 1998 Mt. Sinai Hospital - B00. of Physiology and Biophysics, New York Apr 1-3, 1998 U.S. DOE/NIH Informatics Workshop, Dulles, Virginia Apr 15, 1998 Johns Hopkins - Baltimore, Maryland Apr 16, 1998 Cornell University Medical School- Biochemistry B00., NY, NY Apr 23, 1998 New York Blood Center, New York, N.Y. May 6, 1998 Mitotix, Cambridge, Mass. May 31-Jun 5, 1998 ASMS Meeting, Orlando, Florida Jul 1, 1998 New York Structural Biology Group, Cold Spring Harbor, NY Rong Wang Nov. 16 - 21, 1997 ACS Eastern Analytical Symposium, Somerset, NJ. April 23-24, 1998 The 29th Annual Oak Ridge Conference of American Association for Clinical Chemistry, Raleigh, NC. Yingming Zhao Oct 1997 B00. Biochem, Univ. Toronto, Canada